tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Characters: ThunderCats
the Legends Behind the Thundercats Larry Kenney Earle Hyman Earl Hammond Lynne Lipton Bob McFadden Peter Newman Doug Preis Gerrianne Raphael |} Voiced by Larry Kenny |} |} |} |} |} Lord of The ThunderCats.---- Tropes associated with Lion-O: *The Ace: Invoked in a mini-series arc: To officially claim his title of Lord of the ThunderCats, he has to beat each of them in a contest at whatever they're best at. He manages it by cleverness or exploiting a weakness. (For instance, Cheetara can only maintain Super Speed over a short distance race, not a marathon.) *Bare Your Midriff: His armour has a conspicuous opening for his abs. *Curious As A Kitten: Almost as bad as The Thunder Kittens. *Empathic Weapon: The Sword of Omens. *Green Lantern Ring: The Sword of Omens again. *The Hero: Main Good guy. **Idiot Hero: Well, he is very naive due to being a kid in an adult's body. *The Leader: First a Type IV; he's only the leader because he's the prince. Later matures into a type II, becoming responsible and taking his role more seriously. *Magical Incantation: The Sword of Omens has two. **"Thunder, Thunder, Thunder...Thunder Cat HO!" **"Sword Of Omens, give me sight beyond sight!" *Hot-Blooded *Palantir Ploy: "Sword Of Omens, give me sight beyond sight!" *Plot-Relevant Age-Up *Red-Headed Hero *Younger than They Look: Lion-O is actually the youngest member of the cast. The only reason he looks so old is that his suspension pod broke during the escape from Thundera, causing him to age in his sleep while the others all remained the same. He spends most of the (early) series learning to be a mature and responsible leader. Panthro Voiced by Earle Hyman---- Tropes associated with Panthro: *Bald of Awesome/Furry Baldness *The Big Guy: Panthro is a Class V hands down. Not only the physically strongest member of the team, but he also built every piece of technology the ThunderCats use, starting with the Thundertank. **Practically spelled out in the first episode, when the Mutants attack:"Hahaha! If you guys were as mean as you were ugly..." *effortlessly blocks and crushes a Mutant's mace with one hand* "...then maybe you'd be trouble!" *Epic Flail: His battle sticks, aka nunchucks, which he could load with tricks like high pressure bubbles... or compact flamethrowers for a fight. *Gadgeteer Genius: He was able to build the Thundertank using components that he salvaged from the ThunderCats' wrecked ship. *Genius Bruiser *Mr. Fixit *Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?: He's afraid of bats, and in one episode admits that he hates spiders, too. Tygra Voiced by Peter Newman---- Tropes associated with Tygra: *Designated Victim: If someone has to get mind-controlled, captured, or otherwise endangered, it's probably going to be him. *Invisibility Cloak: His whip. *The Lancer *Master of Illusion: It Only Works Once. *The Smart Guy *Weaksauce Weakness: Early on, he couldn't swim unless he was invisible (ironically, tigers are one of the few cats who don't hate water). *Whip It Good Cheetara Voiced by Lynne Lipton---- Tropes associated with Cheetara: *Action Girl *Blessed with Suck: She specifically calls her sixth sense a curse, as using it tends to nearly kill her. *The Chick: Although she can definitely hold her own in combat. *Fragile Speedster *Psychic Powers *Simple Staff *Super Speed *Team Mom The Thunder Kittens: WilyKat & WilyKit WilyKat voiced by Peter Newman, WilyKit voiced by Lynne Lipton---- Tropes associated with the Thunder Kittens: *Bratty Half Pints: Frequently. *Curious as a Kitten: Ancient tombs, Death Trap-filled towers, spooky caves, whatever. If it's ominous and likely to be dangerous, they're going to poke around in it. *Genki Girl: Wilykit *Idiot Ball: The plot would occasionally get started because they decided it'd be fun to, say, open up an ancient tomb or "borrow" the others' weapons without permission. *Keet: Wilykat *Parental Abandonment: No explanation is ever given for who the twins' parents were or what happened to them. *Sibling Seniority Squabble: In the Wildstorm comics, at least. Wilykat does not like being called "Little Brother." *They Are All Grown Up: In the comic miniseries ThunderCats: The Return. Puberty was very good to them. (Also Fetish Fuel.) *Tagalong Kids *Tricksters: Most of their weapons and tactics rely on misdirection, blinding opponents, etc. **Trickster Twins Snarf (AKA Osbert) Voiced by Bob McFadden---- Tropes associated with Snarf: *Embarrassing First Name: Snarf hates his real name and berates Snarfer any time he uses it. *Incorruptible Pure Pureness: He is immune to most forms of mind control and possession. Jaga explains that his species is incapable of having evil in their hearts. *Lovable Coward *Pokémon Speak (since he doesn't use his real name) *Team Pet Jaga Voiced by Earl Hammond---- Tropes associated with Jaga: *Badass Grandpa *Big Damn Heroes: As a ghost, he saved the day because he was the only character who could hit Grune The Destroyer. *Cincinnatus: Lion-O's father was blinded in a battle against the Mutants, so he turned power over to Jaga until Lion-O would be ready to claim the title of Lord of the ThunderCats. *Cool Old Guy *Heroes Prefer Swords: If not the Sword of Omens then a regular long sword. *The Mentor/The Obi-Wan *Our Ghosts Are Different *Spirit Advisor Lynx-O Voiced by Doug Preis---- Tropes associated with Lynx-O: *Badass Grandpa *Bare-Fisted Monk *Cool Old Guy *Disability Superpower: He seems to have a radar sense similar to Dare Devil *Eyes Always Shut: Due to blindness via burned eyes. *Handicapped Bad Ass: Despite being blind, he fights (and often wins) without a weapon and he can even fly a plane using a special board and his radar sense! *Pressure Point: Part of his fighting style. *Team Dad: Due to being the oldest. Moreso with Pumyra and Bengali than with the rest of the Cats. Pumyra Voiced by Gerrianne Raphael---- Tropes associated with Pumyra: *Affirmative Action Girl *Animal Eyes: Subverted, she's the only Thundercat with round, human-like pupils *The Chick: Even more than Cheetarah *In a Single Bound *The Medic *Out of Focus: She appears in the fewest number of episodes and disappeared almost completely near the end. *Skunk Stripe *Technical Pacifist *Weapon of Choice: A sling, possibly combined with Whip It Good. Bengali Voiced by Peter Newman---- Tropes associated with Bengali: *The Blacksmith: He's one of the few individuals capable of repairing the Sword of Omens. *Drop the Hammer *Hot-Blooded: After Lion-O spends the first half of the series learning to keep a cool head. *Unrelated Brothers: He and Tygra often refer to each other as brothers, probably because they are both tiger-based Thundarians. ---- =ALLIES= Hachiman Voiced by Peter Newman---- Tropes associated with Hachiman: *Absurdly Sharp Blade: As Monkian describes, "Did you see that!? He chopped through solid stone!" *Empathic Weapon: His katana, "Thundercutter," which will not come out of its scabbard if Hachiman tries to use it to perform an act of evil (like say, any order by Mumm-Ra). *Everything's Better With Samurai *Honor Before Reason: Oh sure, just keep hacking away at the narrow bridge over the near-Bottomless Pit you and Lion-O are both standing on until he agrees to backtrack and let you pass. You might both fall to your death, but at least you'll maintain your pride as a samurai! (Not that Lion-O was behaving any better at the time, mind you.) *Horrible Judge of Character: Come on, he was fooled by Mumm-Ra twice even though he wasn't using any disguises or anything. *Katanas Are Just Better Queen Willa Voiced by Lynne LiptonQueen of the Warrior Maidens.---- Tropes associated with Queen Willa: *Does Not Like Shoes: Like the rest of the Warrior Maidens, she goes barefoot. *The Power of Acting: She was once able to trick the bad guys into thinking she had gone over to The Dark Side, so she could surprise them. It was quite convincing. Nayda Voiced by Lynne LiptonQueen Willa's younger sister.---- Tropes associated with Nayda: *Does Not Like Shoes Snowman of Hook Mountain Voiced by Earl Hammond---- Tropes associated with Snowman: *Bigfoot, Sasquatch and Yeti *Cool Horse: Snowmeow, a huge cat who serves as Snowman's mount. *An Ice Person: He can create weapons out of ice. Mandora the Evil-Chaser Voiced by Lynne Lipton---- Tropes associated with Mandora: *Space Police *Super Cop Dr. Dometone ---- Tropes associated with Dr. Dometone: *Bald of Awesome *Intergenerational Friendship: Between him and Wilykit. *The Professor Mumm-Rana Voiced By Lynne Lipton ---- Tropes associated with Mumm-Rana: *By the Power of Grayskull!: "Ancient Spirits of Goodness, transform this gentle form to Mumm-Rana, the Ever Good." *Distaff Counterpart: To Mumm-Ra. *Light is Good *Amulet of Dependency *Weak-Willed ---- =ENEMIES= Mumm-Ra Voiced By Earl Hammond ---- Tropes associated with Mumm-Ra: *Achilles' Heel: He can only leave his sarcophagus for 24 hours at a time. *As Long as There Is Evil: "As long as evil exists, Mumm-Ra lives!" *Bad Boss *Big Bad *By the Power of Grayskull!: (Villain variant) "Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra, the Ever... LIVING!!!" **Up to Eleven with "Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living into Mumm-Ra, the All... POWERFUL!!!" *Card-Carrying Villain: As glaring an example as they come, even by Eighties cartoon standards. *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder *Evil Laugh *Evil Plan *Evil Sorcerer *Large Ham *Let's You and Him Fight: Invokes this a lot. *Master of Disguise: Most of his plots involve disguising himself as an innocent or an ally and luring the ThunderCats into a trap. *Mummy *One-Winged Angel: By invoking the Ancient Spirits of Evil, he can assume the form of Mumm-Ra the Everliving, which is far more physically adept than Mumm-Ra is. He also turns into an even-more powerful version called Mumm-Ra the Allpowerful in one episode. *Orcus on His Throne: Spends most of his time lurking in his tomb in his pyramid. Justified because he can only survive outside of his coffin for 24 hours and he needs to keep the chamber where he invokes the Ancient Spirits of Evil protected, lest someone steal their power from him. *Our Liches Are Different: He looks more like a mummy and can transform into more life-like super-powered form *Pet the Dog: Toward his actual pet dog, Maa-Mutt. He's genuinely horrified when Maa-Mutt is exiled in "The Last Day", and at the end of "Maa-Mutt's Confusion" he frantically digs him out of the wreckage of his destroyed Weapon of Mass Destruction and apologizes for abusing him earlier. *Palantir Ploy: His pool can show images at any location. *Time Abyss: "I remember when this was first Earth." *Voluntary Shapeshifting *Weaksauce Weakness: His own reflection. Grune The Destroyer Voiced By Bob Mcfadden ---- Tropes associated with Grune: *Carry a Big Stick *Face-Heel Turn: In the backstory. *Fashionable Asymmetry: He's initially recognized by virtue of only possessing one saber tooth. *Our Ghosts Are Different: Even compared to the other major ghost in the series—he can manipulate people and physical objects like a poltergeist, he isn't tinted blue, and he's able to wield a mace made of thundranium like it was nothing. *Sealed Evil in a Can Safari Joe Larry Kenny ---- Tropes associated with Safari Joe: *Badass Mustache *Bald of Evil *BFG *Catch Phrase: "Safari Joe does it again!" *Dirty Coward: When he is cornered and disarmed. *Egomaniac Hunter *High-Class Glass: He has a monocle, after all. *Large Ham: Memorably! The Demolisher Peter Neman ---- Tropes associated with The Demolisher: *Blood Knight: The only thing that gives his life meaning is battle. *Combat Pragmatist *Jerk Ass Mongor Bob Mcfadden ---- Tropes associated with Mongor: *Emotion Eater: Fear makes him stronger and enlarges him to the size of a titan. *Mind over Matter *Nigh Invulnerable: He takes a laser blast without flinching. *Playing with Fire *Sealed Evil in a Can *Sinister Scythe The Driller Bob Mcfadden ---- Tropes associated with The Driller: *Exactly What It Says on the Tin *Punch Clock Villain: He works for anyone who can provide the diamonds he needs to keep his drills sharpened. *This Is a Drill Ta-She Voiced By Lynne Lipton ---- Tropes associated with Ta-She: *God Save Us from the Queen!: She was an Egyptian queen. *Hypnotic Eyes: Only women and Mumm-Ra are immune to her all-consuming beauty. *Sealed Evil in a Can: Or a "time-warp prison", to be exact. *The Vamp =The Mutants of Plun-Darr= Ssslithe Bob Mcfadden ---- Tropes associated with Ssslithe: *Big Bad —> The Dragon: Early on, he was the Big Bad if the mutants were the main enemy that episode. Eventually he became Dragon with an Agenda to Ratar-O. *Snake Talk *Verbal Tic: "Yessss?" *Only Sane Man: The other mutants are often idiots, and Ssslithe frequently shows immense frustration with them. Jackal Man Larry Kenney ---- Tropes associated with Jackal Man: *Dirty Coward *The Dragon —> Dark Chick: Early on he was Ssslithe's go-to-guy (if an extremely crappy one). By the time Ratar-O showed up he'd become The Dark Chick. *Those Two Bad Guys - Along with Monkian Monkian Peter Newman ---- Tropes associated with Monkian: *Beast Man *The Brute *Deal with the Devil: Made one with Mumm-Ra in "Monkian's Bargain". Note to self: Always read the fine print. *Face-Design Shield: That shoots fire balls. *Killer Space Monkey *Maniac Monkeys *Villainous Breakdown: In "Monkian's Bargain".Monkian: NO!!! Let me go! Vulture Man Earl Hammond ---- Tropes associated with Vulture Man: *Evil Genius/Gadgeteer Genius *Remember the New Guy: Literally appeared out of nowhere a few episodes into the series as another mutant. *The Starscream: Every plot with Vultureman involved him trying to wrest control of the Mutants from Ssslithe. *Ultimate Job Security: Despite obviously being a traitor, Ssslithe almost never kicks him out for it. Of course, considering Mutant culture, maybe treachery is expected. Ratar-O Bob Mcfadden ---- Tropes associated with Ratar-O: *Big Bad *Tyrant Takes the Helm: He steals command of the Mutants from Ssslithe, much to the latter's consternation, and starts running the gang like a Drill Sergeant Nasty. The only problem? Under Ratar-O the Mutants actually start winning. =The Berzerkers= *Cyborg Vikings: In their episode debut, Hammerhead leads a band of Badass Normal vikings. Cruncher Earle Hyman ---- Tropes associated with Cruncher: *Beard of Evil *The Big Guy *Dumb Muscle *Nice Hat Hammerhand Earl Hammond ---- Tropes associated with Hammerhand: *Ax-Crazy *Beard of Evil *Killed Off for Real: And was brought back by Mumm-Ra. *Nice Hat *Power Fist Ram Bam Peter Newman ---- Tropes associated with Ram Bam: *Beard of Evil *Lightning Bruiser *Nice Hat Top Spinner Bob Mcfadden ---- Tropes associated with Top Spinner: *Everything's Better with Spinning *Fashionable Asymmetry: One side of his helmet has a horn, the other doesn't. *Fragile Speedster *Nice Hat =The Luna - Taks= Luna Lynn Lipton ---- Tropes associated with Luna: *Bad Boss *Skunk Stripe *Sleep Mode Size: Most of the time, she looks like a shriveled little imp with hair that wouldn't look out of place on Jem and the Holograms. Her true form is taller with even bigger hair... and that's about it. *Uncanny Family Resemblance: She looks like her ancestor, also named Luna. *Whip It Good Amok Earl Hammond ---- Tropes associated with Amok: *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: In one episode, he gets revenge on Luna for pushing him around one too many times. *Extreme Doormat *The Quiet One *You Have Outlived Your Usefulness: Luna abandoned him after becoming taller. Chilla Gerrianne Raphael ---- Tropes associated with Chilla: *An Ice Person *Playing with Fire: She doesn't use this very often. *Weaksauce Weakness: Salt. Her body seems to be made of ice. Red Eye Earle Hyman ---- Tropes associated with Red Eye: *Eye Beams *Infrared Xray Camera: Makes invisibility useless against him. *Night-Vision Goggles Alluro Doug Preis ---- Tropes associated with Alluro: *Bald of Evil *Catch Phrase: "You don't stand a chance!" Uttered with his Compelling Voice. *Compelling Voice *Mind Control *Smug Snake *The Starscream Tug-Mug Bob Mcfadden ---- Tropes associated with Tug-Mug: *Gravity Master: He can increase people's weight to pin them to the ground or decrease it to leave them floating helplessly in the air. *Heavy Worlder: Used to explain his strength and leaping ability. *In a Single Bound *Power Floats *Super Strength: He snapped the Sword of Omens. Category:ThunderCats Category:Justin's Favorite Cartoons Category:Justin's Favorite Shows Category:ThunderCats/Franchise Category:ThunderCats/Characters Category:Larry Kenny Category:Larry Kenney/Characters Category:Earle Hyman Category:Earle Hyman/Characters Category:Peter Newman Category:Peter Newman/Characters Category:Lynne Lipton Category:Lynne Lipton/Characters Category:Bob McFadden Category:Bob McFadden/Characters Category:Doug Preis Category:Doug Preis/Characters Category:Gerrianne Raphael Category:Gerrianne Raphael/Characters